


Moil

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [863]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee may be paranoid, but that doesn't mean he's wrong... Or does it?





	Moil

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/11/2001 for the word [moil](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/11/moil).
> 
> moil  
> To work with painful effort; to labor; to toil; to drudge.  
> To churn or swirl about continuously.  
> Toil; hard work; drudgery.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #509 Bad.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Moil

McGee secretly hated Tony. Or perhaps not so secretly. Either way, he wanted to see Tony toil.

Ever since he'd joined the team, Tony forced McGee to moil and took credit for it. McGee couldn't believe how bad Tony was. How did Tony survive working with Gibbs alone when he did none of the work.

Gibbs should have ripped Tony in two already. Unless Gibbs was bad too. Maybe this was all a plot against him and both Gibbs and Tony had always been bad and were just looking for a gullible fool to do all their work.

“Nah.” McGee thought to himself. “It couldn't be.” Or could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
